1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system, a receiving apparatus, a recording apparatus, a recording control method, and a program whereby the content data received by a source receiving apparatus is transmitted to a designation recording apparatus arranged to record the transmitted content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen AV (audio visual) content streaming services offered by use of networks such as the Internet and cable TV (television) networks. Generally, these services involve distribution of receivers called set-top boxes (STB).
An STB not incorporating a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like capable of recording and saving contents may need to be connected in some way to a recorder for recording the contents. For example, if the STB and the recorder are connected to each other on a home network using the Ethernet (registered trademark) or the like, the STB may transfer contents to the recorder arranged to record the transferred contents (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-328648).